The Caretaker's Plan
by Speak Volumes Silently
Summary: Mrs. Frederic knows she needs Myka for the warehouse to run smoothly. She knew Myka would have to be convinced, but how? And who could help with that?


Line breaks signal change in POV! Enjoy! Let me know what you think?

* * *

><p>"There's someone I want you to speak with." Mrs. Frederic stated as she motioned to Helena.<p>

"Hello Myka." Helena's voice shook at the sight of the younger girl. _Every damn time I'm in the same room as her I can't breathe._ She thought, trying to keep her composure.

"What-why-wh-wha- Mrs. Frederic why would you bring her here?"

She can't hurt you Myka. She can't hurt anyone, trust me. I'll leave you two alone." Mrs. Frederic smiled as she left the room, knowing that both women needed this.

"Myka," Helena stepped closer to Myka trying to steady her breath, "you hate me for what I did. You hate the warehouse for what it did to you."

"No," Myka began to cross her arms, "no I don't" she forced a cross look on her face although she was truly happy that Helena was okay, that Helena was there at all.

"We became friends because we're alike in many ways."

"Accept that I-I didn't want to destroy the world and kill everybody in it." Myka spat coldly.

"I'm not proud of what happened but that it drove you away from the warehouse-" H.G. lost her train of thought. "A hundred years ago I went into the Bronzer filled with hate. It grew inside me like a cancer. All I thought about was what I'd lost, what the warehouse had taken from me, turned me into." _I hate that It's going to take even more away from me now, _"Be careful Myka hate so easily turns into fear don't walk away from your truth." What she really wanted to say was, "_don't walk away from me", _or_ "don't let them take me away from you." _But she didn't.

"That's why you're here." Myka wondered aloud. Helena almost thought that Myka had heard her thoughts, but that was impossible.

"I haven't actually come here." Myka stepped closer to Helena, she raised her hand to touch H.G.'s arm, but it went straight though causing a blue ribbon to ripple through what Myka thought was Helena's body. Helena gasped trying desperately to feel Myka's touch. It shocked Myka to such an extent that she had to attempt to touch Helena a second time. Same result.

"So, what you're some sort of holographic projection or-" Myka tried to ramble but she was cut off.

"I'm being held, I don't know where or how. They can, it seems, transport my consciousness. Please think about what I've said." Suddenly Mrs. Frederic sucked her back into the orb. Helena wanted to scream in protest that she had more to say, She needed to tell Myka that she loved her, that she was sorry, that she wanted Myka to help her get out of the dark place she was being held.

* * *

><p>Myka Bering stood surrounded by books in her newfound place of work, staring at the orb that just sucked away the consciousness of H.G. Wells. "Think about what've said," Was the last thing the dark haired English woman had said to her. Myka didn't need to think, she knew Helena had had a breakdown. Walking up one-hundred years in the future would mess with anyone's head, right? Right. Suddenly Mrs. Frederic turned to leave. Something, somewhere in Myka snapped.<p>

"Stop!" She screamed, Mrs. Frederic kept walking, "Wait!"

"Yes, Ms. Bering?" She stopped but didn't turn around.

Myka didn't understand what was going on inside of her head. "Bring her back, bring her back." Tears filled the ex-agents eyes. Where were these coming from? Myka nowhere near hated Helena but she shouldn't be crying like this.

"Even if I did you couldn't touch her." Myka was taken aback, since when did she want to touch H.G. Wells, she only wanted. Well, she didn't know what she wanted, she just knew she needed Helena back in the room.

"Please, just bring her back."

"Myka it won't-"

"Please!" Why was this so important to Myka all of a sudden? Myka didn't know nor did she care.

"Alright, but how about I just take you to her instead." Myka nodded and Mrs. Frederic led her to the car parked outside, "Get in." Myka did as she was told. They drove for a matter of minutes, but somehow ended up miles and miles from where they had began, Myka assumed it was some sort of artifact that had that affect.

"Before you go in, you should know a few things," Mrs. Frederic began, "For one she's been in a room alone since the Yellowstone incident."

"That's harsh, I mean less harsh that Bronzing her but still!"

Mrs. Frederic coughed and Myka retreated, shrinking into the seat. "As I was saying, Helena has been alone for quite some time now and we've been monitoring her thoughts." Myka wanted to interject and say something about how much of an invasion of privacy that was but she decided to let the woman keep talking. Plus she was kind of scared of Mrs. Frederic. "Would you like to hear them before you go in?"

"No! that is an invasion of her privacy!"

"As you wish, Ms. Bering, but I think it would be helpful if you-"

"No." Myka interjected.

Myka stepped out of the darkly colored car, unsure of where they were exactly. She realized it was a remote location. It was just like the warehouse, hidden. The building, Myka assumed, was just like the warehouse, outside looked old and unimportant, inside held nearly everything anyone could ever want to know. Or at least that's what Myka expected.

She was right, the building appeared to be a rundown shed but it was really where the regents stayed. _Keep your composure Myka._ She still didn't know why she needed to see the woman that planned to kill her along with the rest of the world.

"Mrs. Frederic, Ms. Bering." A Regent greeted them. "Mrs. Frederic, are you sure about this, H.G. is… dangerous."

"She's not dangerous." Myka cut in. _Where did that come from? She is INCREDABLY dangerous._

"Ms. Bering." Mrs. Frederic warned, Myka's hands flew up in surrender. "It's fine, escort Ms. Bering to H.G.'s cell. The Regent nodded and lead her down the hall to a door on the left side of the hallway.

"We turned on the lights when Mrs. Frederic told us H.G. was getting a visitor, we let her get cleaned up."

Myka looked disgusted, _poor Helena, they don't even let her shower. _"She knows I'm coming?"

"No. We didn't tell her who the visitor was." Myka nodded and opened the door.

* * *

><p>"Helena?"<p>

"Myka? Myka!" Helena threw her arms around the younger girl. It was out of character but Myka disregarded it, if Myka hadn't seen people in weeks she might hug Macpherson. What Myka didn't disregard was that Helena didn't let go. Myka relaxed into the embrace.

Helena knew she needed to let go of Myka but she couldn't, at least not until she had collected her thoughts. She had so much to say, but all words escaped her, hell, all thoughts escaped her. So she stood holding Myka. Helena ran her hand up and down Myka's back and Myka returned the gesture by holding Helena closer.

"Helena," she jumped at the sudden sound coming from Myka's mouth and pulled her tighter. "Hey Helena I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere." Helena loosened her grip but still didn't let go. "I can't believe they kept you alone all this time."

"It's not as bad as being Bronzed," Helena joked, "at least this way there is sleep. When you're bronzed it is constant thinking." Helena breathed in Myka's perfume.

"Helena, how, how are you?" Myka asked, still holding Helena.

"I-I'm, I, I don't really know. I just know I'm better now." Myka smiled. "I missed you." _Vulnerable, vulnerable and happy, this is so unlike me. _

"I missed you too Helena." Myka could feel Helena smile into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry about… Yellowstone," Helena began, "They said I had a mental breakdown. I'm getting better though, or so they say."

"I'm proud of you, Helena."

"Did they let you hear them?"

"Hear what?"

"My thoughts. I know they've been recording them."

"They offered, said it might help me if I did." Myka pulled half way out of the embrace her hands still on the Englishwoman's hips. "I said no, I wouldn't invade your privacy like that."

"Oh, good," she paused, "Myka I-" Helena leaned closer to Myka, who thought she was just returning her into the hug. "I need to tell you-" Helena locked onto Myka's eyes. Then much to both women's surprise, Myka kissed Helena, soft at first then she deepened it. Helena pulled away first, not that she wanted to, damn air. "It's not fair." Helena nuzzled Myka's neck.

"What's not fair?"

"You'll be able to hear what I'm thinking later, but I won't be able to hear your thoughts," Helena smirked at Myka's blush.

"Sure you will, all thoughts are recorded in this room not just yours." Mrs. Frederic's voice said.

Myka's mouth fell open. Helena giggled. Mrs. Frederic's plan had worked perfectly, Myka would be back so long as Helena come with her.


End file.
